PROMISE
by bulanbiru
Summary: What happened if someday the cloudnin knows that they had been manipulated by the Hyuuga Clan? What should Hinata, as the Head of the Clan doing? Warning: Angsty, and sorry if there is so much mistakes in the story. My 1st fanfic, R&R pliz!


Hey! This is my first, fanfic... so... I'm really sorry if I made so much mistakes... and also, I'm really bad at English... well, sorry if you didn't understand the sentences, because I'm REALLY bad at grammar, and also I'm stuck with the vocabulary... but I tried my best.

So, R&R pliz! Arigato,,

* * *

**PROMISE**

_She walked in the hospital hall, and then opened the door slowly. She saw her cousin, lied in the bed. His eyes closed. She smiled softly. His match between Naruto must make him feel really tired._

"_Nii-san…" she whispered._

_Hinata touched her cousin's forehead, and touched the caged bird seal. Her eyes become teary. Tears streamed down onto her cheeks._

"_G… gomenasai… N-Nii-san, i-it's all m-my f-fault…" she whispered again, more tears streamed down._

"_I-if I-I d-didn't very w-weak, if I d-didn't k-kidnapped n-nine years a-ago, U-uncle H-Hizashi m-mustn't be d-dead, a-and y-you wouldn't a-alone…"_

_She took a deep breath, and then whispered in his ears. "Nii-san, I p-promise, s-someday, I-I w-will r-release y-you from t-this s-seal…"_

_She smiled shyly before kissed his forehead gently, and then walked out from his room._

_Neji opened his eyes, and touched his forehead. He still can felt his cousin's lips in there, sweet and soft. _Hinata-sama…

* * *

Neji knocked the door. "Come in," said someone inside.

He opened the door and quickly walked into the office. The eighteen-year Hyuuga heiress smiled to him.

"Hinata-sama," said Neji, bowed.

"Welcome, Neji-nii-san," replied Hinata. She smiled shyly to her cousin. "Please take a seat,"

Neji sat in front of the heiress desk, and looked at his cousin with curiosity in his eyes. He hasn't met his cousin after Hinata being the Head Clan at four month ago, because he had a very important mission to do, and because Hinata always buried herself in the library, read many old books that he didn't know about what, and what for.

"Ah, please drink the tea," said Hinata, still smiled.

Neji nodded, and drink the tea. "Arigato,"

"Neji-nii-san, I have something important to tell you," said the heiress. She took a piece of paper, and gave it to him.

Neji received it, and started reading. His face became confused.

"It is…"

"Yes, I received it about a week ago." Hinata's voice became little. "The kemo-nin, they finally know that they received Uncle Hizashi's body, not my father's… and they became very angry, and sent me that letter. They wanted the real heiress body, so they could do research about _byakugan_. They wanted to meet the heiress in front of Konoha gate, today…"

Neji blinked and looked at his cousin. "And then… what should we do?"

The Hyuuga heiress didn't answered, only looked at her cousin with her plain-eyes. "Hinata-sama, haven't you tell Hokage-sama?" asked Neji. Hinata shook her head. "Why?"

"Because… I didn't want to bother Godaime-sama with a new problem, she is very busy…" said Hinata.

"But this is an IMPORTANT problem, Hinata-sama! You should tell Hokage-sama!"

Hinata smiled sadly, but still shook her head. "Nii-san, I think, I should…"

_Don't say if she would agree the kemo-nin request. _"No!" cried Neji. "Don't do that, Hinata-sama! You're the head of the clan! Hyuuga Clan needs you!"

"D-demo… I-if I d-didn't do w-what t-they wa-want, those n-ninja will a-attack our v-village…" said Hinata in a small voice. She stuttered again. After being the Head Clan, Hinata had lost her stuttering habit—except if she felt very nervous.

"But, Hinata-sama! You can't!"

"I m-must, Nii-san! I d-don't w-want Konoha be-become in d-danger a-again! A-and… I t-think it w-would be b-better t-to everyone, b-because you k-know, N-Nii-san… I-I'm a w-weak l-leader, s-so… a-after m-me d-dead, the H-Hyuuga Clan c-can f-find a n-new l-leader, a n-new g-good l-leader…" she said sadly, stuttered more.

"You're not weak!" Neji screamed angrily. "And if you do that silly thing, our clan will be in danger too!"

"B-but, Nii-s-san… I h-have a p-plan!" she squeaked.

"Tell me then. I will help you," said Neji.

"N-no, I c-can't!" replied Hinata.

"But why?"

Hinata didn't answer. _Nii-san, you will never understand… But, I have to do this. It will be better for everyone if I gone from their life, because I'm always useless… please, let me do something for our clan, for our village…_

Neji glared at her cousin. "Hinata-sama, I wouldn't give you any permission to…"

Suddenly he felt his body became weak, and all of his body ached. He collapsed to the floor. _W… what the…_

"Hinata-sama… what… did… you… put… in… the… tea?" asked Neji, breathed hardly. _Damn it, I forgot if she is a good medical-nin, it must be very easy for her to put some medicine into the tea…_

Slowly, Neji lost his conscious. _Hinata-sama…_

Hinata looked at her unconscious cousin. Her pale-eyes full with tears. "G-Gomenasai, N-Nii-san… I k-know you w-wouldn't l-let m-me go…"

Tears streamed down into her cheek. She whispered to him, "Nii-s-san, d-did y-you… s-still r-remember m-my p-promise?"

She made some hand seals, some hand seals that she had learned four month ago after reading so much old books in the library. And then she touched his forehead, and whispered, "Release."

And then, she made some different hand seals, and touched her own forehead. She closed her mouth, tried hard to not scream. She collapsed into the floor, her head ached badly.

Hinata tried to breath, tried to control herself. _So… all of the branch family felt this pain… being branded… and lost anything… and can't do anything…_

After a moment, Hinata can control herself again. Now, in her forehead, there was one seal. _The Caged Bird seal._

She looked at her unconscious cousin, and smiled sadly. _Nii-san, I know… that you always hurt in here… _She touched his forehead smoothly.

She kissed his forehead gently, like what she did in six years ago.

"G-Gomenasai, N-Nii-san, b-but this is m-my c-choice…" another tears streamed down. "P-Please, b-be a g-good l-leader, H-Hyuuga C-Clan n-needs y-you…"

Hinata walked slowly. She looked behind and smiled sadly to her cousin, before she left the office. _Sayonara, Neji-nii-san…_

* * *

Slowly, Neji regained his conscious. _W… where… what happened? _He saw anything blur, but suddenly he remembered why.

"Hinata-sama!" he cried, but the room was empty. He looked at the clock. _Five hours passed when I was unconscious…_

_She was… gone… Why should she do that?_

Neji tried to move his body, and ran into the Hokage Office.

* * *

Five years later…

He stood in front of her grave; his face became softer when he remembered her. _Hinata-sama…_

_--FLASHBACK--_

_Neji ran into the Hokage Office. "Hokage-sama!" cried him._

"_Whoa, don't be so harsh, Neji. What's wrong?" asked the Godaime Hokage. The genius Jounin tried to control his breath, and gave the kemo-nin letter to her._

_Tsunade received it, and started reading. "What the…" her face became confused and worried._

"_Hinata-sama!" said Neji. "She agreed the kemo-nin request!"_

"_WHAT?!" yelled Tsunade. She ran quickly into the Konoha Gate, and Neji followed her. But they saw none._

"_We're… late…" said Tsunade. Neji hit the wall, frustrated. _Damn it, Hinata-sama… why?

_Tsunade walked around, tried to found any clue about Hinata, and she saw a piece of paper. She took it, and read. Suddenly her face became softer and she stopped reading. She gave the paper to Neji, and whispered, "For you,"_

_Neji took the paper, and started reading. It was Hinata's handwriting._

_For Neji-nii-san_

_Nii-san,_

_Gomenasai,_

_For always make you worry_

_About me_

_Gomenasai,_

_For always make you busy_

_Protecting me_

_Gomenasai,_

_For everything…_

_Nii-san,_

_Arigato,_

_For always being there_

_For me_

_Arigato,_

_For always hearing me_

_And understanding me_

_Arigato,_

_For everything…_

_Nii-san,_

_This is my choice_

_Please, understand me_

_And please, lead the Hyuuga Clan for me…_

_Nii-san,_

_Do you still remember..._

_My promise?_

_I was promised you,_

_To make you free…_

_And now, I have fulfill my promise_

_Nii-san,_

_Please, feel free to fly…_

_Neji blinked, and touched his forehead slowly. The Caged Bird seal was gone…_

_--END OF FLASHBACK--_

He smiled softly, and then put a bouquet of white lilies on her grave. He took a deep breath, before started to pray.

After a while…

"Neji," said someone behind. He stopped praying, and looked at the woman. Tenten smiled cheerfully, and pulled his wrist softly.

"Come on, Neji. The meeting will start soon," said her. Neji nodded, and walked beside his wife to the Hyuuga Residence.

_----_

So? Angsty? Yes. Sorry, if you can't understand the story... (argh,, I'm really bad at English...) and CONGRATULATION if you understand the story... and thanks for reading!


End file.
